Mistakes
by DREAMINGSOLOUDITHURTS
Summary: He lost her...Broke her heart and Drove her off... (song is in Spanish)


(DON"T OWN ANYTHING BUT MARI!)

"After this you leave me alone forget me,my face,my home,and my love for you..." Mari said as she fought back her tears. "Mari please don't be like was a mistake please give me another chance." I begged her but it only made it worse. "Kurama! Mari! Good luck you guys." Kagome said as she only made Mari feel even more angry. "Ladies and gentlemen our finale Our last two contestant a esa by Pimpinela!" The announcer said in to the microphone. Mari started she's such a singer...

Mari: "Ven aqui, quiero decirte algo... A esa que te aparta de mi Que me roba tu tiempo, tu alma y tu cuerpo Ve y dile"

Kurama: "Qu quieres?"

Mari: "Que venga, que tenga valor Que muestre la cara y me hable de frente Si quiere tu amor Para qu? A esa que cuando esta contigo Va vestida de princesa A esa que no te hace preguntas Y siempre esta dispuesta A esa ve y dile y tu."

Kurama: "Qu?"

Mari: "Que venga"

Kurama: "Para qu?"

Mari: "Yo le doy mi lugar"

Kurama: "Qu quieres probar?"

Mari: "Que recoja tu mesa Que lave tu ropa Y todas tus miserias"

Kurama: "Qu quieres demostrar?"

Mari: "Que venga, que se juegue por ti"

Kurama: "Qu vas a conseguir?"

Mari: "Quiero ver si es capaz De darte las cosas que yo te di A esa, a esa, a esa Ve y dile tu que venga"

Kurama: "Esa que te pone tan mal Fue capaz de hacerme Volver a vivir ilusiones perdidas A esa que hoy te hace hablar Yo le debo las cosas que hace mucho tiempo Tu ya no me das"

Mari: "A esa qu le puede costar Hacerte feliz una hora por dia A esa no le toca vivir ninguna tristeza Todo es alegria A esa ve y dile y tu"

Kurama: "Qu?"

Mari: "Que venga"

Kurama: "Para qu?"

Mari: "Yo le doy mi lugar"

Kurama: "Qu quieres probar?"

Mari: "Que recoja tu mesa Que lave tu ropa Y todas tus miserias"

Kurama: "Qu quieres demostrar?

Mari: "Que venga, que se juegue por ti"

Kurama:"Qu vas a conseguir?"

Mari: "Quiero ver si es capaz De darte las cosas que yo te di Que venga"

Kurama: "Para qu?"

Mari:"Yo le doy mi lugar"

Kurama:"Qu quieres probar?"

Mari:"Que recoja tu mesa Que lave tu ropa Y todas tus miserias"

Kurama:"Qu quieres demostrar?" Mari:" Que venga, que se juegue por ti"

Kurama:"Qu vas a conseguir?"

Mari:"Quiero ver si es capaz De darte las cosas que yo te di A esa, a esa, a esa Ve y dile tu que venga"

The waiting was killing me but Mari was calm she sang to her self I wish she would for give me but she won't I hate myself... A boy with a red rose comes in he walks towards Mari and smiles. "Mari I got you this I'm sorry I was late my boss was being a jerk but I got to hear you sing you did great. I'm sorry that you werestuck singing with him." He said as he death glared me.

*"Youko I hate you right now how do you know that Kagome is Rose?!"* I asked him as I saw the stranger lean closer to Mari. *~I'm sure of it who else could be Rose?~* Youko asked as I kept staring at Mari...*"I just wish it was Mari not Kagome..."* I said as I saw him hold her hands she blushed why is she blushing he leans in closing his eyes Mari closed her and leans as well. I wish I could forget the last part they kissed right in front of me just like I did to her... *"I get it she's doing this to make me jealous!"* I told Youko. *~"I don't think so look she's crying and he wiped the tears away I think they're good friends who evolved feelings for each other after she found out it's okay Kurama you have Kagome remember."~* Youko said as he tried to comfort me. The kiss was broken as soon as the lady came in. "Alright you two it's time to announce the winners." She said as her smile widened. "Alright see you Mari." The mystery guy said as he kissed her cheek and left.

"Good bye Alex I'll see you later." Mari said as she smiled for the first time in weeks. "So you two aren't dating what happened?" She asked a bit shock. "long story short he cheated on her with her stepsister. So yeah good luck Mari You'll win this I know you will." Alex said as he ran out of there. We sat next to each other Mari couldn't stop staring at Alex she looked so happy and in love it killed me on the inside... "Now for the moment we have bin waiting for and the winners are Mari and Kurama!" The lady yelled as our pictures on the screen. Mari ran away she vanished along with Alex all I saw was a black rose with a letter with my name on it. I picked it up and ran back stage to read it.

Dear Karama,

If your reading this I was right you did love kagome more than me but I'll be alright I'll move on or die of heart break who knows but just remember Kagome isn't Rose...I am and Alex is Kuronue isn't that great I was gonna tell you the day when you when you betrayed me but I couldn't. The pain was killing me slowly. Well if you ever need me Alex and I are going to America after the contest good by my lover you have bin the one for me...

Written with Love,

Mari...

The tears wouldn't stop coming out of my eyes I lost Mari Higurashi for Kagome Higurashi...


End file.
